You're Here For My Entertainment
by PessimisticZombie
Summary: She was sick and tired of him always having his own way. It was always about him, not her. Well, that's all going to change. Tonight Naruto was going to get a taste of his own medicine and Sakura had the right prescription.


Tonight was the night. After being the victim of her husband's tormentingly passionate foreplay and painfully amazing sex, Sakura was going to give him a little taste of what she goes through every time they make love. It wasn't fair that he got to bite her nipples, pull her hair, shift her in the oddest of positions while she had to comply to his every sadistic wish. Why? Because he knows exactly how to turn her on and she hated that as much as she loved it. He knew every sweet spot and every sensitive place that could drive her wild in a matter of a few kissed and nibbles. It was time to get a taste of his own medicine and she happened to have the right prescription. So she could spend extra time on her devious little plan, Sakura took the day off from the hospital and went to the market to buy a few things. Too bad for her it was also Konohamaru's day off also and it was his day to work behind the counter. Even though the boy was nineteen, he sure as hell didn't act like it! It was pretty obvious what his reaction would be when Sakura laid her items on the counter.

"Whip cream?" Konohamaru asked, holding up the can of the delicious (and sexual) dairy treat. "Strawberries? Cherries? Scented candles? Pink and red rose petals? Sticky notes? Gel pens?" A stupid, perverted smirk spread across his acne-scarred face. "Have something in store for Naruto-nii-chan I see?"

"I don't know how Moegi puts up with you," she growled, and collected her bags.

The boy had the nerve to wink at her. "Just about the same way you're putting up with Naruto-nii-chan tonight." If her hands weren't full and he wasn't like a younger brother to Naruto, she would've slapped him so hard his great-great-great-grandchildren would feel it! She left the store in a huff and dropped the groceries off at the house, then she headed back into town to buy some new lingerie. Her sports bras and plain black bras just wouldn't suit the mood. Thank the Good Kami that a woman was working at the lingerie store and it wasn't the least bit awkward when she bought the bubblegum pink gown and matching panties (hey, buy one get one free!). On the way home, she ran into her good friend, Temari.

"Hey, Temari," Sakura greeted. "On a mission?"

"Pretty much," the sand-nin replied, then jutted her chin towards the bag in her friend's arm. "You don't seem like the type to shop at Sugar and Spice. That's more Ino's type of store."

"I know," she said with an evil, "but I'm plotting a little revenge for the hubby."

Suddenly intrigued, Temari leaned in with a youthful gleam of mischievousness in her teal eyes. "What kind of revenge are we talking here?"

"I can't explain it around people," Sakura hissed. "Let's go to the tea shop over there and talk about it." The pair walked over to the nearest tea shop and sat at the table farthest away from anything that could hear.

"So, what's the plan?" Temari questioned excitedly. "Are you gonna make him beg for mercy?"

"He's going to be more than just begging," was Sakura's wicked reply, earning a smile from her friend.

"Any whips or chains?"

"Kami, no! That's a little overboard."

"Wait," Temari said slowly, as if just realizing something. "Why are you doing this in the first place? I thought you said you and Naruto had great sex as it is."

"That was months ago when we first got married, before he decided he was the dominate one and it doesn't matter whether I want it or not."

Temari cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Sakura sighed. "He always finds a way to toy with me to the point where I have no choice to say anything but yes."

"Why can't you just say no?"

She ran her fingers through her pink hair and tried to think of a perfect example. Temari wasn't dumb or anything—far from it—there were just some things she didn't understand, and needed some sort of an example to help her. "Okay," she said, an idea popping in her head, "you know how off of _Finding Nemo_ Nemo didn't want to touch the 'butt' but the other kids talked him into doing it?" Temari nodded. "That's what it's like for me. I don't want to have sex like a couple of jack rabbits—doing it without any love or passion and being treated like it's no big deal—but he always kisses me into it!"

"He did _not _just go there," Temari shrieked, getting a few strange looks from people.

Sakura nodded furiously. "It's like he doesn't even care about how I want it. It's always about how he wants it. I try to tell him I want it this way, but he manages to get me to do it his way." She frowned at the table.

"Don't worry," Temari said, and placed a comforting hand on Sakura's petite shoulder. "You're going to teach him a lesson tonight."

* * *

><p>"Naruto," someone called after him, "wait up." Sasuke ran up to Naruto's side to meet up with him.<p>

"Hey, Teme," Naruto greeted. "What's up?"

An unusual blush crept across the Uchiha's pale cheeks and Naruto immediately knew it was something about his bitch of a girlfriend Ino. How Sasuke managed to stay with her for two years without wanting to kill himself, Naruto would never know, but as long as the girl kept him happy Naruto couldn't really complain. "Were you nervous when you proposed to Sakura?"

Naruto slipped an arm around around his best friend/rival and patted his chest soothingly, a grin on his whiskered face. "I would've been crazy if I wasn't nervous! Every guy gets nervous before poppin' the question. The question isn't are you nervous; the question is are you ready for marriage? Do you really think you can handle it?"

"Well, I really do love Ino," Sasuke stated quietly, a dreamy look flashing in his onyx eyes momentarily. "And even if we do get into fights and are total opposites, I respect her and love her and she respects me and loves me."

"All that's good in all, but do you really think you're ready to make that kind of commitment?"

"Honestly, I do think I am. I think she's the one." It was very rare that Sasuke actually shows any sort of emotions besides agitation, annoyance, bitterness, boredom, so Naruto was pretty taken aback when he heard this.

"Um, y-you're sure?" he stupidly stuttered.

Sasuke squared his shoulders in boldness and nodded his head.

"Then quit talkin' to my boring ass, go get a nice ring, and ask her," Naruto laughed, pushing Sasuke away.

When Naruto arrived home after a long day of leading the village as the Sixth Hokage, he noticed his beautiful wife wasn't in sight. Odd. She was usually home hours before he was. Tossing his cloak and hat aside, Naruto headed into the kitchen to get a cup of miso ramen—his favorite food in the world. Stuck to his precious food was a sticky note reading: "_I Love You More Than You Will Ever Know._" He smiled at the sappy quote and tucked the note inside of his pocket for safe-keeping, assuming it was one of Sakura's love notes she sometimes left him. He reached inside his drawer for some chopsticks only to find another note stuck to them. This one read: "_I went to sleep thinking about you and I woke up just the same._" Two love notes in one day? She must have been in a good mood. Again, he slipped it in his pocket. Happily slurping his noodles, the Hokage walked into the living room to watch some TV and relax. When he picked up the remote, _another _note was waiting to be read. "_Wrap your arms around me and don't you dare let go._" To his pocket the note went. Wanting to see if there were other notes lying around, Naruto walked upstairs and into the bathroom, immediately spotting the sticky notes on the lid of the toilet seat ("_Without you there's no reason for my story._") and the mirror ("_How do you do it? Make me feel like I _do?"). He continued his search to his and his wife's room, where he stopped short and read a note on the door: "_I'm here for your entertainment_."

_So that's what she's up to_, he thought slyly, and slipped into the bed room, expecting to see Sakura in all of her naked glory laying on the bed, waiting for him to make amazing love to her. Instead, he had received a blindfold around his eyes. He kicked into defensive mode and reached behind him to see who was his attacker was.

"If you struggle," Sakura whispered low in his ear, "I will have to make your punishment even more tedious." She kissed his neck softly and slowly laid him down on the bed, never letting the blindfold slip. Naruto could feel Sakura straddling him and liked where this was possibly going, but stopped grinning when he felt something wrapping around his wrist.

"Ah, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. "What are you doing?"

She placed a single finger on his lips then, placing her lips on his, let the blindfold fall from his eyes so he could see. There she was, standing in a sheer light pink gown that fell almost directly below her womanly parts with some fluffy kind of material on the hem of the gown. He could clearly see her matching lacy panties, but around the breast area was very fluffy (just like at the hem) and blocked his view. He noticed the candles carefully laid on the night stands on either side of the bed and at the vanity across the foot of the bed, and the roses that decorated the floor and bed, not too close to the candle though. That would've been a stupid thing to do, and Sakura-chan wasn't stupid. His cerulean eyes fell upon his beautiful wife again. She looked drop-dead gorgeous in the candle light and, for a second, his mind was clear of any sexual thoughts and just filled with love. But she allowed a thin strap of her gown to slip and everything went back to dirty.

"What's the matter, Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked innocently, leaning over him to shut the curtains and giving him a full sight of her breasts. He tried to at least nibble at them but she pulled away too soon. She wasn't going to let him dominate her this time. She could feel him already getting hard and smirked, then slowly crawled off of him and stood at the edge of the bed. Whipped cream in hand, she slowly slipped out of her gown and tossed it aside. Naruto's eyes scanned her body hungrily and he tugged at the Chakra strings that bound him in vain. She just looked too beautiful to leave standing there in her undies, and who was he to do such a thing?

"Do you like what you see, Naruto-kun?" she asked, leaning on the dresser, careful about the candles.

"You look gorgeous," Naruto replied hungrily. "Now deactivate the Chakra strings so I can show you how gorgeous I think you are."

She wagged her finger at him and smirked. "I don't think so, Naruto-kun." She placed all of the candles on the floor and climbed on the dresser armed with a bowl of strawberries and a can of whipped cream. Slowly but surely, she sprayed a line of whipped cream from under her breasts down to her lower abdomen. Gazing her lover straight in his amazing blue eyes, she ran a strawberry slowly up the whipped cream, licked the whipped cream off of the fruit, and seductively ate it. She, then, grabbed another strawberry, wrapped her tongue around it, and licked all around it. She bit a small part of the bottom off, sucked all of the juices out of it, and ate the rest. She repeated that until all the strawberries were gone. All the while, Naruto was yanking at the Chakra strings, hoping to break them but failing. He could feel himself getting an erection already. A hot flame grew in it member as he watched the woman playing around with the strawberries, teasing him relentlessly. It was crazy how she could turn him on so well!

Sakura unlatched her bra but held it in place and let one strap fall, then the other and soon disposed of the bra. She clutched one of her breasts and rubbed the harden nipple. She did the same with the other nipple. She moaned and squealed in delight as she played with herself momentarily, and then slipped her hand in her panties. She moaned Naruto's name while she rubbed the sensitive area roughly. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter, but didn't allow herself to orgasm just yet, as hard as it was. Once she had aroused herself, the woman walked over to Naruto and laid down next to him, resting her head on his rising and falling chest. He was breathing heavily and she could see the little visitor that was in his pants. With a new idea, she straddled him as she did before and leisurely ran her hands over his well-sculpted abs, then ripped the shirt open in one fluid motion.

"That was my favorite shirt, Sakura-chan," Naruto panted jokingly.

Ignoring his comment, Sakura trailed kisses from his neck up to his ear, where she nibbled on his ear. Naruto gasped and growled from pleasure. "Tell me you love me," she whispered in his ear and nibbled on it again.

"I love you," Naruto whispered back.

She nibbled on his ear rougher, earning a moan from him. "Who do you love?"

"You," he moaned. "I love you, Sakura-chan."

Satisfied, she made a path of kisses from his jawline down to his chest. While she tangled her fingers in his disheveled blonde hair, she dragged her tongue up his chest and back to his neck. She immediately found his sweet spot and sucked it, marking him as her property, and bit the red mark lightly. Again, she trailed kisses from his neck down to where his pants where. She stopped briefly and slid his pants and boxers off teasingly. His erection could be clearly seen along with his determined expression. Deciding to tease him a bit longer, Sakura laid next to him again and began to dilatorily stroke his manhood. Naruto bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning.

"Do you think I'm beautiful, Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked him casually.

"Y-yes," he replied. His erection was pulsing with anticipation, wanting and needing to be inside his wife.

"Do you want to be with me forever, Naruto-kun?"

"O-o-of c-course, Sakura-chan."

"Do you want to make love with me, Naruto-kun?"

"M-more than anything."

Her stroking stopped, and she looked him dead in the eyes, all playfulness gone and replaced with seriousness. "You have to promise me one thing first."

"I-I'll do anything," he insisted.

"Anything?"

He nodded his head shakily. "_Anything_."

She propped herself up with her elbow and placed a hand over his racing heart. "You have to promise that whenever we have sex, it won't just be about you anymore."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Just about me?" he echoed. "What do you mean? Sex is about two people expressing their love for each other through physical contact. It's never about one person filling their needs; it's always about both people."

"You sure don't make it seem that way," she sighed and shook her head at his confused face. "Naruto-kun, when we have sex we always have it your way and I get no say in it. It's not fair. It's to the point to where I don't find it very enjoyable anymore."

"I didn't know you felt that way," he said apologetically, his eyes scanning her face. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. From now on, we can have it your way too. Is that what this was all about?" he asked and tugged at the Chakra strings.

She smiled sheepishly. "I had to get your attention somehow."

"Mind releasing the Chakra strings and we can make love the way you want to?" he grinned.

"Gladly."

The Chakra strings disappeared and Naruto rubbed his wrists. "Thanks," he said, and gently brushed his lips across Sakura's. "Do what you want to me. I'm here for your entertainment."

Sakura, beaming with delight, pounded on him like a panther after her prey and they made the most passionate and exciting love since their first time on their honeymoon.

* * *

><p><strong>I normally don't do mature fan fictions, but since a good friend of mine's (PurpleXxNinjaXxTaco) eighteenth birthday is coming up, I thought it would be a good idea to post something rated M for the special occasion. Be on the look out for more stories from me, and if you have time, please check out my friend's profile (some good stuff lays there waiting to be read!). Reviews are always appreciated! =]<strong>

_**"We are all a little weird and life's a little weird, and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love." - Dr. Seuss**_


End file.
